J'ai du mal avec le sommeil
by Shimdrael
Summary: Les drabbles écrits lors de la seconde Soirée Endrabblée du forum de l'APDES. Celle ci se sera achevée à 2h20, mais chuis quand même bien lessivée. Enjoy
1. Furrys

Et voici le début de la seconde Nuit Endrabblée! Elle aura duré moins longtemps mais je me suis quand même bien amusée.

Thème : Furrys (Shimdrael. Comme si c'était une surprise)

Personnages : Hanji/Keith Shadiss (Jyanadavega)

* * *

Bordel de chiottes de saloperie d'enflure de connerie de bite de la sainte merde d' la vierge cette salope.

Un haut-le-cœur secoua tout le corps de l'instructeur à la vue du plumeau orage vif et bleu marine pendant mollement du derrière de sa collègue.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombait toujours sur lui ? Pourquoi à chaque foutue soirée annuelle organisée par Erwin c'était lui qui finissait attaché subissant le lapdance foireux et éméché d'un de ses collègues déguisés en furry ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hanji avait l'air aussi con ? Et surtout…. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait une érection ?


	2. Certains de savent pas

Thème: Certains ne savent pas (Mlle-nyaa)

Pairing : Armin/Annie (Atsuka-chan, bien évidemment)

* * *

Certains ne savent pas. Non, ils ne savent pas.

Ils ne savent pas à quel point c'est dur, de dénoncer un ami. Ils ne savent pas à quel point le manque de réprimande brûle. Il aurait voulu qu'on lui hurle dessus, qu'on le frappe, qu'on l'écorche. Mais non. On l'applaudissait.

On l'applaudissait pour avoir mis un terme à la vie de quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme une sœur. Unu sœur d'armes, une sœur de peines, une sœur d'âme… Peu importe ce qu'elle a pu faire. Elle l'avait épargné, lui. Et pourtant, elle est là, derrière cette barrière de cristal. Si proche../p


	3. Vengeance

Thème : Vengeance (Jyan)

Pairing : Armin/Levi (Nyaa)

* * *

-Alors, on fait quoi, Armin ?, demanda Levi, poussant le jeune homme à annoncer son plan à l'équipe.

-C'est très simple. On se venge.

Plusieurs murmures indignés d'élevèrent du groupe réuni autour de la table.

-Mais… tu penses que c'est… pertinent ? , demanda Connie, visiblement effrayé.

-On n'a pas le choix, répondit Levi sèchement. C'est une question de vie ou de mort pour nous. Il est dangereux. J'vaux dire portez vos couilles, il nous menace, on doit l'anéantir.

-Mais… Il est des nôtres ! , s'éleva la voix effarée de Sacha.

Le caporal se tourna vers le jeune homme à côté de lui.

-On n'a pas le choix. Nous devons tuer Erwin Smith.


	4. Quiproquo

Thème : Quiproquo (Slavy)

Pairing : Mike/Erwin (Neechu)

* * *

-Comment ça tu la veux ?

-A ton avis ?

-Comment _oses-_ tu me parler d'elle comme ça ?!

-Mike, juste pour un soir. Promis. Je te la rends après. Allez, fais un effort, depuis combien de temps on se connait ?

-J'arrive pas à y croire, lâcha Mike, les yeux plissés. Que tu ais le culot de penser à un seul cheveu d'elle. Tout, sauf ça !

Erwin haussa un sourcil, moqueur.

-T'es amoureux, ou quoi ?

-Bien sûr, pauvre con.

Erwin recracha son café par le nez.

-D'un cheval ?

-Attend, on parlait bien de Nana, nan ?


	5. Atsukarmin : Lierre

Thème : Lierre (Atsuka)

Pairing : Karla/Pixis (Shim. Je veux dormir.)

Ce drabble est le second volet des _Aventures D'Atsukarmin._ Je sais pas si je vais en faire un recueil complet, faudra voir.

* * *

Un jour, sous le lierre centenaire du palais de la princesse Erwine au Sourcil Majestueux, le Prince Karla et la Princesse Kenny se retrouvèrent au clair de lune.

Souvent, ils s'arrêtaient pour papoter. Et ce jour-là, Kenny avait apporté sa belle grosse boule de poils blancs, celui qu'il appelait son lapinou, Atsukarmin aux yeux bleus.

Ce lapin tout doux se faisait sans arrêt caresser par le Prince Karla. Car le Prince adorait les boules avec des poils. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, se dit-il en regardant le lierre. Les boules, tout le monde sait que c'est si doux, si mignon.


	6. Ouragan

Thème : Ouragan (Atsuka)

Pairing : Jean/Armin (Anonyme)

Celui là est vachement confus

* * *

Autour d'eux, tout tremblait. Le sol, la terre, le ciel, l'air même vibrait.

Le feu lançait des ombres dansantes surs leurs visages inquiétants alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux, pendant ces quelques secondes.

Face à face, couverts de sang, un sang qui ne s'évaporera pas.

En eux, tout tremblait. Leurs mâchoires, leurs mains, leurs jambes.

Le plus petit d'entre eux tomba en avant, sur ses genoux, coupant le contact visuel avec l'homme en face de lui.

Et le cri s'élevant du corps mutilé entre eux sembla les coincer dans l'œil silencieux de l'ouragan. Il appelait la mort. Les titans.


	7. Ferme tes yeux

Thème : "Ferme tes yeux" (Nyaa)

Pairing : Levi/Petra (Mechanical Mind)

Héhé, désolée pour le langage quelque peu déchetesque

* * *

-BORDEL DE MERDE LEVI

-CHIOTTES DE BITE DE CACA POILU ON FRAPPE AVANT D'ENTRER

La scène s'était en fait déroulée comme ça : Petra, toute heureuse de ramener un rapport positif à son caporal, avait allègrement grand ouvert la porte de son bureau.

Seulement, ledit caporal semblait avoir égaré son pantalon et son caleçon, et se tenait cul nu, à quatre pattes dos à la porte, visiblement cherchant quelque chose par terre.

-FERME TES YEUX BORDEL DE CHIASSE

-J'ESSAYE MAIS J'Y ARRIVE PAS

-ARRÊTE DE ME MATER

-J'CROIS QUE J'SUIS EN ETAT DE CHOC

-CA M'FAIT UNE BELLE JAMBE, MERDE


	8. Atsukarmin : Gender Bender

Thème : Gender Bender (Griseldis)

Pairing : Erwin/Levi (Neechu)

Troisième volet des _Aventures d'Atsukarmin_. J'adore décidément ce lapin.

* * *

Au château de la Princesse Erwine aux Sourcils Majestueux vivait un étrange petit animal. Le lapin Atsukarmin aux yeux bleus voyait tout ce qui arrivait dans le grand et beau château.

Tout. Sans exception.

Comme ce jour où il se baladait sournoisement dans le château immense et magique, ses grands yeux vicieux on reflété la vision de la bien-aimée Princesse, se faire carabistouiller le popotin par son majordome Levi-Merde à la Bouche.

En effet, il se remplit bien les mirettes de ce spectacle digne d'une fanfiction étrange pour adultes désaxés. Et pour tous vous parler très franchement…. Il a adoré.


	9. Aux âmes bien nées

Thème: 'Aux âmes bien nées, la valeur n'attend point le nombre des années" Le Cid, Corneille (Hikari Yumeko)

Pairing : Erwin/Sourcils d'Erwin (ShinyZancrow)

* * *

« Vous savez les gars, c'est pas simple tous les jours. On est d'accord ? «

Gaucher se haussa, comme pour signifier son accord. Erwin haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, on est bien d'accord. Mais bon, comme on dit, « aux âmes bien nées, la valeur n'attend point le nombre d'années », hein »

Droitier se fronça un peu, comme pour demander 'De qui tu te fous exactement, tu parles à tes sourcils là'

« Oh toi, ta gueule » lui lança son propriétaire, un peu irrité.

La chenille sensuelle qu'était Gaucher se tortilla. Il était d'accord. Tais toi Droitier.


	10. Réveil à deux dans un lit

Thème : Réveil à deux dans un lit (et il était censé y avoir "le lendemain d'une cuite" à la suite mais notre chère organisatrice Griseldis à du mal avec la compréhension x) ) (Shim)

Pairing : Eren/Sacha (Slavy)

* * *

Son réveil fut dur. Très dur.

C'est vrai qu'un pain dans la gueule, ça impressionne. Un vrai pain. Avec levure, farine, eau, genre, du vrai pain.

Et puis qu'après, se retrouver couvert de bave à des endroits indésirés était vachement relou.

Surtout, les ronflements sonores et les hymnes à la patate improvisés entre deux phases de sommeil le rendaient littéralement fou à lier, le pauvre gars.

Il dormait plus tant que ça le gamin.

Mais bon. C'était le quotidien de dormir avec Sasha. C'était pas un truc qu'Eren avait choisi, mais faut reconnaître que c'est quand même un bon coup.


	11. Violence

Thème : Violence (Jyan)

Pairing : Dot Pixis/Atsuka-chan (Shim, TOUJOURS)

J'imagine que c'est évident maintenant qu'à chaque thème, j'essaye d'offenser un peu plus Atsuka. Je crois que celui là a pas mal marche, parce que j'ai lancé plusieurs private jokes, notamment sur la situation, sortie d'un bouquin absolument affreux appelé "Tous les matins du monde" de Pascal Quignard.

* * *

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, son regard vide et vitreux rencontrant ses deux fougueuses perles bleues.

« T'es sure de toi, jeune oiselle ? »

Elle tapa du pied par terre, secouant ses douces boucles brunes.

« Certaine ! Allez, vas y ! »

Il étaient dans une forêt, et elle avait délacé son corsage.

Elle tapa encore une fois du pied.

« Prend moi ! Prend moi Pixis ! Avec violence ! »

« Et ta sœur ? »

« Elle s'en remettra »

Et c'est ainsi que reproduisant l'histoire avant eux ils se reproduisirent eux aussi.


	12. La critique est aisée

Thème : "La critique est aisée, mais l'art est difficile" Polybe (Hikari)

Pairing : Hanji/Erwin

* * *

-Très sérieusement, Hanji, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. C'est tout simplement impossible.

-Erwin, t'abuses !

Les deux officiers étaient dans le bureau du blond. L'un assis derrière le bureau, et l'autre debout en face de lui, penchée en avant et les bras agrippant deux côtés du meuble.

-Je suis désolé, mais on a reçu beaucoup trop de plaintes.

-Mais t'as fumé ? Depuis quand on se fie aux plaintes ? C'est facile de critiquer. J'aimerais les y voir !

-Les plaintes viennent d'en haut, lui dit son ami en la regardant dans les yeux. Ils veulent te renvoyer.


	13. Cuisine

Thème : Cuisine (Mechanical Mind)

Pairing : Armin/Annie (Atsuka)

* * *

-Annie ! La paix !

Le sourire dans la voix d'Armin était parfaitement intelligible. Il rencontra le regard de sa copine par-dessus son épaule, en train de pétrir une pâte.

-T'as sérieusement rien d'autre à faire que d'importuner ton mec qui se tue à la tâche ?

Elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

-Tu cuisines mal. Et puis, t'as oublié le sel, dit elle en lui ré-enfonçant gentiment un doigt entre la hanche et les côtes.

Le bond avisa la mixture d'un œil inquiet.

-Certes. Tu m'passes le sel, mon cœur ?

-Fous le toi dans le cul, mon amour.


	14. Atsukarmin : Dieu Grec

Thème : Dieu grec (Baka-Shiro)

Pairing : Connie/Armin (Shiro toujours)

Encore Atsukarmin? Il est partout!

* * *

Le bûcheron Connie et le Prince Annie –t'as vu, ça rime- se baladaient dans la forêt du château d'Erwine aux Majestueux Sourcils, cherchant allègrement leur proie principale sous la forme d'un lapin tout doux.

En effet, ce lapin avait assisté à certains évènements incriminants pour le bûcheron. Et lui, il haïssait l'idée de sa dégoulinante bûche divulguée, ce lapin ayant la fâcheuse habitude de trop parler.

« J'suis pas une balance mais j'renseigne ! » qu'il disait.

Ils s'élançaient donc tels des dieux grecs, capes tourbillonnantes et homosexualité apparente, en fonction de cette profonde foret noire et de son lapin.


	15. Meurtre

Thème : Meurtre (Shiro)

Pairing : Enfant!Levi / Enfant!Eren (Slavy, j'ai tellement envie d'écrire Henri à chaque fois)

Donc voici ici un parfait exemple du Shim sauvage s'essayant aux alexandrins bancals vers deux heures du matin.

* * *

Un enfant, c'est pur, un enfant c'est innocent.

Mais ceux-ci pourtant on vraiment eu la vie dure.

Ils ont fait toutes leurs dents dans une mare de sang

Et pourtant de leurs actes barbares ils n'ont cure.

La survie obligeant à commettre des crimes

Car leurs vies impitoyables souvent les briment

Ils ont dû si tôt supprimer quelque âme en peine

Sans qu'une fois morale jamais ne les freine

Ils ont forcé le destin à se plier fort

Pour qu'eux-mêmes, jeunes garçons puissent éviter la mort.

Ils ont, eux, du lutter et agir quoi qu'il faille,

Voici la dure enfance d'Eren et de Levi.


	16. Chou farci

Thème : Chou Farci (Neechu)

Pairing : Levi/Mikasa (Grise)

* * *

-Bordel de chiottes de constipation de marsouins, mais qui m'a foutu une teubé pareille ?

Au bout de la huitième heure, Levi commençait à fatiguer. En effet, chaque membre de son équipe était affairé et il avait donc dû se coller le chou farci. Mais par contre, ce à quoi il n'était pas préparé, c'était de devoir apprendre à Mikasa Ackerman à faire la cuisine.

-Alors le truc marron caca, tu le fourres dans le vagin végétal. C'est pas compliqué, putain !

Déjà que t'as la motivation d'un concombre de mer alors en plus l'incompétence !


	17. Réponse

Thème : Réponse (Shiro)

Pairing : Connie/Mikasa (Henri)

Eh voilà, c'est la fin, il est trois heures deux et je vais raccrocher mon faible cerveau, pressé jusqu'à la dernière goutte! Bonne nuit, et bon café. Shim, out *mic drop*

* * *

Tout ce qu'attendait Connie, c'était de comprendre pourquoi, quand il se retrouvait seul, dans les douches, ou dans sa chambre, le soir, il pensait à elle.

Et il ne savait même pas de quelle manière il pensait à elle. Avait-il des sentiments amoureux, amicaux, ou justes purement physiques pour elle ?

Parce qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'arrêter.

Le pire était quand il croisait son regard. Il ne rougissait plus, mais ces deux orbites froides le révulsaient.

Pourquoi ses yeux l'effrayaient ainsi si son corps et sa voix lui plaisaient tant.

Il voulait seulement la réponse.


End file.
